


no one I'd rather be stuck with forever than you

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Clingy Ghost Girlfriends, Devotion, F/F, Quirky Relationships, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Dolce and Pico's relationship has many facets. Mainly, two.





	no one I'd rather be stuck with forever than you

She honestly doesn't know how she'd get along without Pico. Especially considering Pico can't _do_ much of anything on her own, and has no interest in learning chores or cooking or anything like that. She'd rather float around town painting signs and playing tricks on everyone.

She can be so annoying. Dolce tries so hard to keep her true feelings hidden, she's not comfortable appearing emotional in public, but Pico always tells everyone the truth anyway. She's blurted out embarrassing secrets, constantly teasing Dolce with loud declarations of love anytime someone else gets too close.

(Really, Pico has nothing to worry about. Dolce's not looking to form such connections anytime soon. Honestly, she isn't.)

Dolce could just as easily let Pico fade away, but she never has and she never will. Because they both know that under the irritation is something much stronger.

_I've been a ghost for so long I can't even remember becoming a ghost. I was so lonely...but one day, she reached for me._ They've been inseparable since, and not just because Pico _needs_ to be close to stay "alive."

Pico stayed, waited, lived on while Dolce slept and her parents passed and her entire world changed. She pleaded with Frey to rescue "Lady Dolly" when the loneliness became too much to bear, demanded Venti restore her memories. She worries about Dolce, helps Jones and Nancy care for her when she's sick, stays by her side at night.

(She could do without the constant pillow talk, though. Especially when she's too tired to do anything but fall asleep and dream.)

Dolce's never sure just what their bond is most of the time. Sisters, friends, maybe more than that. Maybe it can't be defined with just one word. All she knows is that even now, even in a world where she's made new friends and formed new family bonds, Pico's here and will continue to be here.

(Even going so far as to follow her into the baths, which Dolce wishes she wouldn't.)

Memories of her family remain, but they'll fade with time save for a warm, gentle feeling at the scent of apple pie or flan, or a bittersweet tightness in her chest anytime she sees the mansion. Pico is the only solid (so to speak) remnant of those times, and even as she moves forward to create new memories, she cherishes that remnant.

(Even when Pico burns every cake she bakes, or won't stop babbling about Dolce's underwear drawer in front of the others, or stealing people's signs.)

Pico's a pain in the neck, she's childish and annoying and Dolce's sick of having to shut her up. She knows Pico's just as sick of her taking everything too seriously. _You're no fun, Dolly!_

But they'll stay side by side for as long as Dolce's alive...no, even beyond that. When Dolce becomes a spirit, Pico will seek her out and drag her along to find some new friends to annoy.

(Which Dolce hopes she'll either be able to tolerate or to talk Pico out of by that point.)

It's getting dark, and for once Pico's fallen asleep first. Dolce has little time to savor it, though, as her eyelids are getting heavy. She carefully tugs the blanket up over Pico and moves closer, sighing softly.

Maybe she would be able to talk Pico into giving Illuminata back her sign tomorrow.


End file.
